


You're My Throne

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/gifts).



> This is a thank you fic for OhFreckle, who took on a prompt fic of mine. Thank you to everyone who helped me on this, you know who you are, I hope you enjoy this everyone. Con-crit is always welcomed.  
> Enjoy!

A cool breeze played with the curtains in Thor and Loki's bedchamber as they got ready for the feast they were throwing. It was the celebration of the first day of summer.

"This is going to be another tedious evening, isn't it?" Loki asked as he finished getting dressed.

"My darling, it will be fun I promise!" Thor said eyeing what Loki was wearing.

"Like what you see, Sapphire love?" Loki said huskily as he turned to Thor.

Loki was wearing a burgundy jacket, with light gold accents topped with a white vest underneath that blended with dark black leather pants, and knee high black boots.

"Yes, very much so." Thor whispered pulling Loki close for a kiss.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, deepening the kiss, sending shivers of pleasure down Thor's spine as his own arms tightened their hold on Loki.

"We should go; it would be rude of us to keep our guests waiting.” Loki said as they broke for air.

Thor frowned. He really didn't want to go; he wanted to stay here in their chambers and to hell with the guests.

"Party first, kissing till we're breathless later, my love. I promise it will be worth the wait, I want to show you off." Loki whispered in Thor's ear.

Thor felt himself shiver with pleasure, as he took a step back so Loki could drink him in fully. Loki already felt drunk from the sight that stood before his eyes. Thor looked otherworldly.

His hair was in a high pony tail with loose strands hanging on the side of his face, he wore a light auburn jacket.

 Underneath laid an almost burned gold vest with an off white shirt. His pants were a dark rich brown that clung to him perfectly. He was a vision of beauty, in the camel colored boots that finished his look.

"You are quite the vision, my darling!" Loki said as he put on his crown and watched Thor put on his.

"So are you, sweet Loki! Shall we?" he asked extending his arm.

"Lead the way, my love!" Loki replied grinning as he linked his arm with Thor’s and they walked out of their chambers together towards the dining hall.

All eyes fell on them as they entered. Loki relished in this secretly; it felt good to have everyone look at him and be jealous that Thor was with him.

The crowd stood until the Royal pair took their seats at the head of the high table, then Thor gave the sign and everyone sat while the musicians started playing soft music, appropriate for dining.

The food is aplenty and delicious as always, the mead, wine and ale flow freely and the guests enjoy themselves thoroughly and become more and more boisterous. Loki and Thor have to toast with every one of them approaching the high table. They get complimented on their appearance, but Loki feels somehow that the compliments addressed to him are mostly false and underhanded. Thor is oblivious to his consort’s displeasure, smiling like the sun, giving his light away to even the undeserving.

When the servants start bringing in the desserts, the musicians start playing louder, bouncier music for dancing. Thor and Loki have to start the dance, so they dutifully rise from their seats and saunter to the large space between the tables.    

They take opposite stances, right hands clasped together. The musicians know what that means. They are meant to play the Warrior’s dance. The drum starts a steady beat. Thor and Loki, perfectly matched, lean forwards a little, eye to eye and beat the rhythm with one foot. The fiddle starts next, somewhat menacing and the dancers leap and make strong but graceful mirrored moves, like fighting a holmgang.

The rhythm becomes faster and the dancers clasp both hands and support each other while jumping in the air, swirling their legs and bodies in the air. The crowd cheers and claps hands or bang fists on the tables. It’s only a dance, but some would gladly watch a real duel between their king and his Jötun consort. Some even mutter that Loki’s moves are too womanly, too sensual for a true warrior.

In the end Loki leaps high in the air and Thor catches him by the hips and lifts him up with powerful, muscled arms held upright above his head. He turns slowly on the end notes of the song while Loki seems to fly, arms outstretched like wings, legs crossed at the ankles, straight like an arrow.

Thor looks up in awe for his consort, his love, his everything looks ecstatic and beautiful beyond words, face flushed from the effort, eyes closed, a beatific smile gracing his exquisite features. He drops Loki but swiftly catches him before his feet touch the floor and kisses him passionately in front of everyone present.

Loki wrapped his arms and legs around Thor moaning to the kiss, returning it eagerly. Oh, this was bliss! Thor's kisses always left him breathless.

"I see someone couldn't wait." Loki said with baited breath as their lips parted.

"You were always too irresistible to me, my Emerald Prince…" Thor whispered on Loki's ear making him shiver in pleasure.

The musicians play a sweeter tune meant for dancing pairs wooing each other. Many couples from the crowd join the princes on the dance floor. The public display of affection isn’t making everyone happy. There are murmurs of how Thor is warming a snake at his bosom, of Trickster and Silvertongue holding the Golden Prince under a spell, of disgusting _ergi_ behavior unthinkable in the old days.

Thor feels Loki tensing up in his arms and looks around with a frown. He can’t make out the owners of the malicious voices, but he can hear most of the slander and his ire is rising. Dark clouds gather over the palace and thunder booms in the distance.

The voices stop and there are many apprehensive faces among the guests. Thor swears to himself to pay more attention in the future and memorizes those faces to take care of them in the future. He gently guides his uncomfortable consort back to their places, holds the chair for Loki to settle, takes his goblet and gestures to the musicians to take a break.   

“A toast!” he booms and the hall goes silent in expectance.

“Let us drink for peace, prosperity and the one who made it possible, Loki, Prince Consort, the Treasure of Jötunheim, my dearly beloved husband, whom I cherish and love above anyone and anything in the Universe!”

He notices how some in the crowd hesitate to raise their goblets. There’s a loud crack of thunder outside the palace windows. Everybody hastens to rise their cups and holler: “Hear, hear!”      

Loki doesn’t look completely pleased but he nods graciously. Thor sits down and takes Loki’s hand gently, pressing soft kisses to his knuckles. That elicits a small, kind of sad smile from Loki and Thor swears to bring back a happy smile to those perfect lips.

The feast goes on with music, dance, acrobats and jugglers, even a wrestling match. The guests are in various stages of intoxication and are enjoying themselves fully. They don’t give any more attention to the Royal couple now that there is so much entertainment.

Thor has been holding Loki’s hand whenever he stopped eating, caressing it and kissing it from time to time. Loki leaned into his husband’s shoulder, but Thor felt that he was only putting on a content mask for the audience. That was not acceptable. Thor was going to show his beloved who was the center of his Universe.

"Shall we retire my love? I trust our guests can enjoy the rest of the evening without us, so I may let my eyes, my fingers and my lips show you how I feel," Thor whispered in Loki's ear.

Loki was sure he was blushing, but then again that might be the wine.

"I would like that" he said shivering with pleasure.

Thor smiled, taking Loki's hand and disappearing together through the crowd. It was time that Thor let his body do the talking. Loki looked like he could use it.

They entered their candle lit chambers. Loki still seemed far away as he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Darling, is everything alright?" Thor asked.

"I'm sorry my love, all those comments tonight…." Loki said leaning into Thor's embrace.  

"Emerald Prince, they don't know how you make me feel; you're my equal despite what they might think, you're my throne, my love, my king!" Thor said planting soft kisses on Loki's neck.

"My Thor, if you are my throne and I am yours then I wish to claim you" Loki whispered turning Thor's arms.

"Claim me then, my love!" Thor said as he walked to the bed when Loki stopped him.

"I wish to claim you on a proper throne my darling Thor, over there on that chair" Loki said gesturing to that large gold ornate chair they had sitting in the corner of the room.

"As you wish, my paragon." Thor said as they both stripped.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Thor sat on the chair, his legs parted and cock fully erect. Loki walked towards him waving his hand. He magically prepared himself.

Thor watched in awe as Loki straddled him, he couldn't keep his eyes off his husband as he gasped feeling his husband's cock enter him.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki; never once letting his gaze falter he kissed him deeply and slowly. Loki sighed into the kiss as he started to move, swallowing every one of Thor's soft moans in his mouth.

Thor let his hands roam on Loki, as he moved in time with him. Loki's lips traced kisses on his neck and then sucked just below his ear. Thor moaned his name like a prayer.  Loki kept moving up and down, feeling Thor slide deeper inside him he felt their hearts merge at that moment.

"I love you, I love you more than words!" Loki's eyes told him as their rhythm increased and their climax approached. They came together in a thundering roar, Loki squeaked in surprise as Thor rose from the chair and took Loki to their bed.

He laid Loki down and let his body talk for him, his fingers trailed down between Loki's legs, slipping inside his entrance, causing a gasp of surprise.

Thor kissed Loki's neck and collar bone, letting his eyes drink his husband's beauty. Oh he looked so beautiful like this, and those sounds that came from him were like music to Thor's ears.

 

Loki writhed in pleasure as Thor's fingers went deeper and then he let his lips trail kisses to Loki’s fully erect cock. Loki was panting when Thor took it between his lips and sucked causing Loki to moan his name.

Loki urged Thor with no words to get inside him; he needed to feel him to touch him, to hold him close as they made love. Thor quickly obliged and lathered himself with the unscented oil on their night stand before slipping inside Loki.

"My throne, my equal, my Loki!" Thor whispered momentarily breaking the silence between them as he felt Loki go stiff for a moment.  Loki relaxed his muscles and nodded.

Thor started to move, slowly at first letting his hands roam on Loki, his lips crushing against his in passionate kisses. He wanted Loki to know, all that he made him feel, that he was to him, his center his everything.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor, feeling him change the angle causing him to arch in the most delicious of ways.

Thor nipped at Loki's throat, gently taking Loki's cock and stroking him in time with their movements. Loki gasped and moaned he had never felt more loved, more worshipped than now.

Their rhythm increased as Thor felt Loki squeezing him; he let out a long moan that Thor swallowed with fiery kisses as they broke for air and climaxed together riding their high together.

"I love you, more than anything! Let them say you're not my equal again and I shall rain thunder and lightning upon them, my darling Loki! Always know you are my everything!" Thor said after his breathing calmed.

"I love you, you make me feel that way, you have made all my dreams my come true, oh my sweet Thor, I know!" Loki whispered as they kissed again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
